


Sam's Hobby

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Licking, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 12Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine zitternden Beine in dieser Position halten. Aber er würde es machen, auch wenn es heißen würde, dass er mit einem Muskelkater zu kämpfen hätte.Stöhnend und keuchend schloss er seine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl, das sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in seinem Körper auf und ab bewegte. Wie eine heiße Woge, die alle Nerven umspülte und ihn an den Rand des Abgrunds brachte und stoppte, kurz bevor er fiel, nur um ihn erneut wieder in einen Zustand der Glückseligkeit zu versetzen.„Du fühlst dich so gut an, unter mir“, flüsterte sie und ließ seinen Penis in ihrer Hand auf und abgleiten, bevor sie ihn erst sanft in ihren Mund nahm, kurz mit der Zunge umspielte und wieder abließ, nur um sich auch den anderen Stellen zu widmen, die förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit schrien.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Sam's Hobby

Da Gabriel in letzter Zeit wieder sehr lange arbeiten musste, hatte sich Samantha einen Zeitvertreib gesucht.

Bügelperlen. Für den einen oder anderen würde das jetzt vielleicht nach Kinderbeschäftigung klingen, aber das Bild, das Samantha für ihre kleine Nichte machte – ein Einhorn, bestand aus 16 verschiedenen Farbtönen und insgesamt aus 9500 Perlen. Das hatte nichts mit Kinderarbeit zu tun, denn da ging es um Genauigkeit. Gut, sie hatte zwar erst ca. 2000 Perlen verarbeitet, aber war ziemlich stolz auf ihr Ergebnis. Und sie genoss die Ruhe, wenn sie alleine war. Noch.

„Honey, ich bin zu Hause!“

Es dauerte nicht lange, als dieser Satz im Eingangsbereich ertönte und die Türe mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Gabriel zog die Schuhe aus, warf diese in die Ecke und hängte seine Jacke an den Garderobenständer.

Mie einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte Sam ihren Mann und bat ihn, die Nudeln, in das bereits kochende Wasser, für das Abendessen in den Topf zu geben.

„Drei runter zwei rauf …“, murmelte Samantha konzentriert und fuhr mit dem Finger am Bild entlang.

„… die Szene war schon fast im Kasten und dann hat Jensen den Wagen abgewürgt …“, hörte sie ihren Mann aus der Küche kichern.

„Du weißt, dass ich nur die Hälfte von dem verstehe was du sagst, oder?“, rief sie und vertiefte sich erneut.

Samantha liebte es wenn ihr Mann redete, aber sie musste aufmerksam sein um sich nicht zu verzählen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich finde mich selber amüsant und höre mich gerne reden“, schrie er zurück und plapperte weiter.

„Du weißt, dass man Loki auch den Mund zugenäht hat? Wahrscheinlich hat er auch nicht aufgehört zu reden“, antwortete sie etwas genervt.

„...“

„Hallo … hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, brummte er und mit einem Satz ließ er sich neben seine Frau auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Vorsichtig!“

Samantha kreischte, als sie von ihrem Mann stürmisch nähergezogen und geküsst wurde.

„Gabe, die Nudeln!“

Das Geräusch von überkochendem Wasser kannte sie nur zu gut und sprang auf.

Dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein und schmiss ohne zu überlegen die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch und jeder, der Bügelperlen kannte, wusste, dass das Motiv alles andere als stabil war, bevor man es nicht gebügelt hatte. Darum auch der Name!

Als Samantha wieder an den Tisch kam und sah, dass sich etliche Perlen gelöst hatten, kreischte sie erneut und warf Gabe einen wütenden Blick zu, der erst jetzt registriert hatte, was er angerichtet hatte.

„Gabriel!“

„Sorry, Baby“, murmelte er bestürzt, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Geh duschen oder richte das Essen an, aber geh weg von dem Tisch!“

Der liebeshungrige Mann knöpfte gierig ihre Bluse auf, während seine Zunge ihren Hals streichelte und zog an ihrer Hand – forderte sie auf, mitzukommen.

Mit einem Augenrollen gab Samantha schließlich nach und folgte ihm, denn wer konnte diesem Augenwackeln schon wiederstehen?!

Nachdem beide unter einer heißen Dusche gestanden und das Abendessen genossen hatten, näherte sich Gabriel wieder der Couch, um weiter zu fernsehen.

Samantha kam erneut aus dem Bad und sah gerade noch wie ihr Mann stolperte und sich noch am Tisch festhalten konnte, bevor er zu Boden ging und alle Perlen, wie in Zeitlupe, durch die Luft flogen.

„...“

„Das ist jetzt nicht passiert“, murmelte sie frustriert, die Augen aufgerissen, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. 

„Fuck, aua!“, schrie er und hielt sich schmerzverzerrt den Arm, „Honey, ich bin verletzt!“

„Dir wird gleich noch viel mehr wehtun“, sagte sie wütend aber mehr zu sich selber, als dass Gabriel es hören konnte.

Noch immer wie erstarrt, wusste sie nicht, ob sie in Tränen ausbrechen oder einfach nur schreien sollte.

„Ups“, murmelte Gabe schuldbewusst und besah sich was er angerichtete hatte.

„Ups?!“, wiederholte Samantha und starrte ihn fassungslos an. 

„Ich hole den Staubsauger.“

„Bist du irre? Die werden eingesammelt und zwar jede einzelne!“

„Ja genau, da brauchen wir ja bis morgen …“

Lachend sah er in ihr Gesicht aber verstummte, als er merkte, dass das kein Scherz gewesen war. Sie holte tief Luft und kniete sich auf den Boden, begann die kleinen Teile mühevoll einzusammeln. 

Zwar äußerte er verlegen eine Entschuldigung, aber trotzdem fand er das alles noch irrsinnig lustig.

So viel Mühe hatte sie sich gegeben und in weniger als fünf Sekunden war alles zerstört.

Stumm sammelte sie die kleinen Perlen wieder ein und Gabriel kniete daneben – machte dasselbe.

Er stupste sie leicht in die Seite, forterte sie auf, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich zähle leise bis fünf, damit ich dich nicht umbringe“, murmelte sie genervt.

Darauf erklärte er, dass er es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Natürlich wusste sie das und Samantha war nicht böse auf ihn, aber sauer, dass sie jetzt am Boden knien und die winzigen Kleinteile alle wieder einsammeln mussten. Und es dauerte eine halbe Stunde.

„Gut. Und jetzt kannst du mir oben zeigen wie leid dir das hier tut.“

Das musste Gabriel nicht zweimal gesagt werden und er rannte mit seiner Frau die Treppe hinauf, stolperte durch die Tür und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Mit einer Hand ihre Hände über ihren Kopf haltend, wurde das zweite Mal an diesem Abend ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft. Sein mittlerweile aufgeheizter Körper drückte sich verlangend gegen ihren und mit einem glücklichen Brummen gab er ihr zu verstehen, wie sehr er es genoss, als er sich ihren Hals entlang küsste.

Mit schnellen Griffen hatte er seiner Frau, sowie sich selber die Kleider ausgezogen und kroch wie ein wildes Tier über Samantha, nachdem er sie schwungvoll auf das Bett geworfen hatte.

Samantha legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und sofort nahm Gabriel ihren sensiblen Hals in Besitz. Küssend, beißend und saugend begann sein Weg von ihrem Kinn weiter hinunter, leichte dunkle Flecke in ihrer Haut hinterlassend.

Je intensiver seine Tätigkeit, desto lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen und diese Geräusche fuhren geradewegs in seinen Schwanz der innerhalb kurzer Zeit hart wurde.

Das Paradies lag vor ihm und er biss sich instinktiv auf die Unterlippe.

Langsam streichelte Gabe ihre Oberschenkel entlang, legte ihre Beine über seine Schulter und versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoss. Dieser erregende Geruch ließ sofort wieder sämtliche Sicherungen in seinem Körper explodieren.

Dann streckte er die Zunge heraus und berührte mit der Spitze ihre Perle, ließ die Zunge ein wenig tanzen und leckte zart über die sensiblen Stellen, die sich so leicht erreichen ließen.

Auf einmal aber presste er sein Gesicht tiefer, drückte die Zunge in den Spalt und leckte so kräftig wie er konnte. Samantha japste, drückte sich ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen entgegen. Seine Hände grub er in das weiche Fleisch ihres Hinterns und ließ ihr keinen Raum mehr zum Bewegen.

Er liebte es sie zu schmecken, zu lecken und sie in höhere Sphären zu befördern und ließ nicht von ihr ab, bis er ihre Zuckungen spürte, der ihren gesamten Körper zum Beben brachte. 

„Oh mein Gott … Gabe!“, keuchte sie atemlos und vergrub ihre Hände fester in seinen Haaren.

„Ich liebe dich“, lächelte er glücklich. Sie nahm sein Gesicht, zog es näher und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Die Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen und Samantha konnte sehen dass es Gabe alles kostete, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und da Gabriel das auch wusste, löste er sich von seiner Frau, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

„Was machst du?“, rief sie ihm irritiert nach.

„Ich lass den Whirlpool ein. Dann hol ich uns zwei Gläser Wein. Dann hol ich dich. Dann werden wir ins Wasser steigen und dann werden wir sehen, was passiert, meine hinreißende Schönheit.“

Selig lächelnd starrte Samantha an die Decke und fragte sich womit sie einen so wundervollen Mann verdient hatte.

Dieser Mann, der ihr eine halbe Stunde später die Haare wusch und eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte. Dieser Mann, der jeden ihrer Wünsche von ihren Augen ablas und bei dem sie sich nicht verstellen musste. Dieser Mann, wo die kleinste Berührung genügte um winzige Stromschläge durch ihren Körper zu jagen. Dieser Mann, bei dem sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlte und der immer zu ihr stand, egal was passierte.

„Hmm … ich liebe deine Hände“, schnurrte Samantha lächelnd mit geschlossenen Augen als sie die sanften Berührungen auf ihren Oberschenkeln spürte, die kleine Kreise zogen.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir was.“

Sie stieg aus der Wanne und trocknete erst ihren Mann und dann sich selber ab. Mit einem Zwinkern reichte nahm sie seine Hand, zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer und gab ihm einen Schubs, damit er auf das weiche Bett plumpste.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine zitternden Beine in dieser Position halten. Aber er würde es machen, auch wenn es heißen würde, dass er mit einem Muskelkater zu kämpfen hätte.

Stöhnend und keuchend schloss er seine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl, das sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in seinem Körper auf und ab bewegte. Wie eine heiße Woge, die alle Nerven umspülte und ihn an den Rand des Abgrunds brachte und stoppte, kurz bevor er fiel, nur um ihn erneut wieder in einen Zustand der Glückseligkeit zu versetzen.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an, unter mir“, flüsterte sie und ließ seinen Penis in ihrer Hand auf und abgleiten, bevor sie ihn erst sanft in ihren Mund nahm, kurz mit der Zunge umspielte und wieder abließ, nur um sich auch den anderen Stellen zu widmen, die förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit schrien.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht beobachtete sie, als sein Kopf sich tiefer und tiefer in das Kissen grub und sein Körper sich ihren fordernden Fingern entgegenstreckte.

Jetzt hieß es vorsichtig zu sein, denn jede kleine Berührung konnte das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen – so geil wie er mittlerweile war.

Liebevoll aber neckend zugleich glitt ihre heiße Zunge erneut über seine Eichel, tauchte kurz in den kleinen Schlitz ein, wo sie gierig die salzigen Tropfen seiner Lust ableckte.

Immer weiter tastete sie sich abwärts und Gabriel versuchte seine Beine noch weiter anzuziehen, um die wundervollen Berührungen intensiver zu spüren, wo er sie so dringend haben wollte.

Seinen Herzschlag konnte er laut in seinem Kopf hören und das Gefühl gleich zu kollabieren, war präsenter denn je. Sollte es so sein und er müsste hier und jetzt sterben ... er hätte sich keinen schöneren Tod vorstellen können.

Er liebte seinen Engel, denn die Weise, wie sie ihn immer wieder aufs Neue fühlen ließ, konnte unmöglich menschlich sein.

„Du tropfst ziemlich“, bemerkte Samantha schmunzelnd, tauchte einen Finger in die kleine Lache auf seinem Bauch und leckte diesen genüsslich ab.

Gabriel sah das Bild, das sich ihm bot nur durch einen Schleier der Lust, denn ansonsten wäre er bestimmt auf der Stelle gekommen.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, du bist so unglaublich.“

„Ich bin die Beste.“

„Du bist ziemlich selbstsicher.“

„Verdammt richtig. Pass auf ...“

Aber auf das Folgende war Gabriel nicht vorbereitet und es ging zu schnell, als das sein Gehirn folgen hätte können, als er von einem gewaltigen Orgasmus erfasst wurde, der ihm wieder einmal kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Als Samantha erneut über seinen Anus leckte, drang ihre Zunge dabei ein Stück ein, hielt kurz inne und drückte dann so weit hinein wie sie konnte. Und Gabe schrie. Sie stoppte, bevor ihre Zunge gequetscht wurde, um die letzten Tropfen gierig zu schlucken und den letzten Rest aus seinem zuckenden Penis zu saugen.

Gabe wurde fast wahnsinnig und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Seele ausgesaugt werden würde.

Sich immer noch in Ekstase windend und seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite werfend, winselte er um Gnade und versuchte, so viel Bettwäsche wie möglich zwischen seine Finger zu bekommen, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

Dann ließ sie von ihm ab und küsste sich langsam ihren Weg nach oben.

Immer noch zitternd nahm er sie fest in seine Arme, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und verschränkte seine Hand mit ihrer, nur um ihr so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 13

**Creampie**

Jensen/Misha


End file.
